A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of remote-controlled boats, more specifically, a remote controlled boat that is specifically adapted for towing fishing lines with lures extended there from.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a remote controlled boat that is propelled via wind generated by two fans, and which includes clothespins on opposing sides for attachment of fishing lines therefrom; wherein the fans are mounted atop of poles located near a rear end of the boat, and which swivel thereon via servo motors in order to steer and propel said boat; wherein the fans and the servo motors shall collectively receive power from a powering communicates with the fans and servo motors wirelessly; wherein the fishing lines each include a lure or baited hook, which is dragged behind the remote-controlled boat; wherein the fishing lines may further extend to a fishing rod and reel held by an end user on dry ground adjacent to the body of water of use; whereupon a fish bites onto and is hooked via said lure, the corresponding clothespin shall release said fishing line, which is then reeled in via the fishing rod and reel located adjacent the end user; wherein the remote control may include a bracket that secures the remote control to the fishing rod.
The Easterby Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0271357) discloses a method of fishing in which a radio controlled boat carries a fishing line to a remote area. However, the gripper is not a clothespin that releases a fishing line once the lure has hooked a fish, and from which the end user reels in said fish via a fishing rod and reel.
The Shen et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,280) discloses a fishing bait delivery system in which a remotely controlled vehicle delivers a baited hook to a desired location. However, the fishing bait delivery system does not hold onto the fishing line until a lure is hooked to a fish at which point the fishing line becomes free, and is relied in via a fishing pole located on dry land.
The Daniel Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,732) discloses a radio controlled device in which a radio controlled vehicle carries a baited hook to a desirable fishing location. However, the baited hook is not able to become disengaged with the vehicle upon hooking a lure to a fish via a clothespin.
The Kimura Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,611) discloses a radio controlled fishing float that carries a baited hook to a desirable fishing location. Again, the baited hook or lure does not disconnect from the fishing float via a clothespin.
The Kashani et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,530) discloses a remote controlled fishing line carrier. Again, the fishing line carrier is permanently affixed to the fishing line, and does not become disengaged upon hooking a fish onto a baited hook or lure.
The Wilson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,651) discloses a floating fishing apparatus having a flashing light to indicate a fish strike. However, the apparatus is not a remote controlled boat that drives the lure around a body of water and disconnects from said lure upon hooking a fish, and at which point a fishing rod and reel is used to reel in the hooked fish.
The Fedora et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,016) discloses a remote controlled angling device that includes a light. However, the angling device does not rely on a clothespin to disconnect a radio controlled boat from a fishing line, fishing lure, and hooked fish.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a remote controlled boat that is propelled via wind generated by two fans, and which includes clothespins on opposing sides for attachment of fishing lines therefrom; wherein the fans are mounted atop of poles located near a rear end of the boat, and which swivel thereon via servo motors in order to steer and propel said boat; wherein the fans and the servo motors shall collectively receive power from a powering means located elsewhere on said boat; wherein a remote control communicates with the fans and servo motors wirelessly; wherein the fishing lines each include a lure or baited hook, which is dragged behind the remote-controlled boat; wherein the fishing lines may further extend to a fishing rod and reel held by an end user on dry ground adjacent to the body of water of use; whereupon a fish bites onto and is hooked via said lure, the corresponding clothespin shall release said fishing line, which is then reeled in via the fishing rod and reel located adjacent the end user; wherein the remote control may include a bracket that secures the remote control to the fishing rod. In this regard, the remote-controlled fishing boat having fishing lines with lures extended there from departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.